halofandomcom-20200222-history
John-117/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved *"Captain Keyes." - When arriving on the Pillar of Autumn's bridge. *"No thanks to your driving, yes." - When Cortana asked him if he slept well. *"I understand." - When Captain Keyes emphasized the importance of keeping Cortana safe from the Covenant. *"Don't get any funny ideas." - To Cortana, after putting her chip in his helmet. *"Punch it." - Stepping into the Bumblebee. *"We'll be fine." - In the Bumblebee, when Cortana suggested him to take a seat. *"You all right?" - Level Assault on the Control Room, when he put Cortana's chip in the terminal in the Control Room. *"So...what sort of weapon is it?" - To Cortana, about Halo. *"Let's stay focused. Halo... How do we use it against the Covenant?" - To Cortana. *"Slow down. You're losing me." - When Cortana receives an alarming message in the Control Room. *"Something buried? Where?" - When Cortana told him that something horrible is on Halo. *"Keyes? What do we-" - When Cortana told him to stop Captain Keyes. *"I don't understand." - When Cortana was talking about stopping Captain Keyes, the end of the level Assault on the Control Room. *No, nothing.-When spark asked him if there was something wrong. *"Cortana?" - In the beginning of the level Two Betrayals, when Cortana suddenly appeared in the terminal. *"Hold on now, he's a friend." - To Cortana, about 343 Guilty Spark. *"Yes... Activate Halo's defenses, and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." - When Cortana asked him, if he know, what he almost did. *"Enough! The Flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out." - To Cortana. *"Is it true?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, when Cortana explained to him about Halo's purpose. *"That's not going to happen." - To 343 Guilty Spark, who demanded Cortana and the Index. *"Let's find a ride, and get to the Captain." - Level Two Betrayals, after the third pulse generator is destroyed. *"You have a better idea?" *"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." - About a teleportation. *"It'll hold." - About damaged Banshee, level The Maw. *"We'll make it." *"Where is he?" - After the 343 Guilty Spark stopped the self destruct sequence. *"How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" - To Cortana. *"Did anyone else make it?" - When Halo was exploding. *"No. I think we're just getting started." - When Cortana said that it is finished. Halo 2 *"Tell that to the Covenant" - To the Gunnery Sergeant, who was lamenting about expense of John's armor. *"You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." - To Avery Johnson, level Cairo Station. *"Thanks." - To Cortana, who told him, that he looks nice. *"I need a weapon." - To Avery Johnson. *"How much time was left?" - To Cortana, who just defused the Covenant Bomb. *"Sir, perimission to leave the station." - To Lord Hood. *"To give the Covenant back their bomb." - To Lord Hood, explaining him the reason for leaving the Cairo Station. *"So? stay here." - To Cortana. *"I won't." - When Cortana asked him, what will happen, if he miss the Covenant ship with the Covenant Bomb. *"Understood." - About Miranda Keyes orders, above the Installation 05. *"Are you sure?" - When Cortana told him, that the Prophet of Regret wants to activate Installation 05. *"Commander, we've got a problem." - To Miranda Keyes. *"Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." - To the Arbiter, in underground area with Gravemind residing. *"This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." - To the Arbiter. *"Boo." - Frightening a Grunt in High Charity. *"Your pal. Where's he going?" - To the infected Prophet of Mercy. *"That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." - To Cortana, in High Charity. *"After I'm through with Truth..." - To Cortana, who stayed in infected High Charity. *"This is Spartan-117, can anyone hear me? Over." - After the Forerunner ship jumped out of slipspace near Earth. *"Sir, finishing this fight." - To Lord Hood, from Forerunner ship. Halo 3 *"Yeah. You're not." - To Johnson after John awakes, level Arrival. *"She stayed behind." - To Johnson. *"Likewise, ma'am." - To Miranda Keyes, level Crow's Nest. *"What about Halo?" - To Miranda Keyes. *"The Rings will kill us all." *"Green. Sir." - To Admiral Terrence Hood. *"Does he usually mention me?" - After Truth's message. *"Worse." - To the Arbiter on the level The Storm, after the infected CCS-class Battlecruiser jumped out of Slipspace. *"Cortana?" - When he found incomplete Cortana's message in the level Floodgate. *"Cortana!" *"Wait. Leave. Her. Alone." - To 343 Guilty Spark in the level Floodgate. *"On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill me". *"It's just a message." - To Rtas 'Vadum, on the Shadow of Intent bridge. *"I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back." - On the Shadow of Intent bridge. *"Sir. Yes sir!" - To Terrence Hood who asked him does he trust Cortana. *"That's... our galaxy. We're beyond the rim!" - After activating the Cartographer on the Ark. *"What is this place?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, when Cartographer's hologram changed. *"This... is the Ark?" *"That's a first." - When 343 Guilty Spark admitted, that he was wrong about the Ark. *"Can you tell me where we are, exactly?" *"And Truth?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"What is it-?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Spark! Move!" - When the Covenant Loyalist Phantom appeared. *"When did you know?" - To 343 Guilty Spark (Monitor) in the level The Covenant, after the dicovery of the replacement for Installation 04. *"Light it." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"You know me. When I make a promise..." - When he found Cortana in the infected High Charity. *"Lucky me. Do you still have it?" *"Thought I'd try shooting my way out - mix things up a little." - To Cortana, just before he picked her up. *"I'm getting you out of here." - To dying Avery Johnson in the level Halo. *"We'll make it." - In Forward Unto Dawn, just before second Installation 04 fires. *"What happened?" - To Cortana, in teared Forward Unto Dawn, drifting in the space. *"It's finished." - To Cortana. *"Wake me... When you need me." - Closing himself in the Cryotube. Trailers *'Cortana': "Chief?!" John-117: "Hang on!" -Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'Cortana': "Betcha can't stick it." John-117 (surrounded by multiple sword-wielding elites) ': ''plasma grenade "You're on." plasma grenade - to Cortana in Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'''Marine: "Marine! Fall back, now!" Sergeant Major: "Any sign of the Chief?" Third Marine: "Negative, sir. I think we lost him." John-117: "Not yet." - Starry Night Trailer Category: Quotes